


Simple Fact & Feeling by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: They converse in their kitchen; referencing that simple TMP quote that isn’t so simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They can say the words 'I love you' at last...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 228 Read Count: 157

Simple Fact & Feeling

Jim walked back into the kitchen with the cup that had contained his coffee. “Hello, Sexy…” He grinned at Spock, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through Padds of Diplomatic ‘paperwork’ that the Vulcan Embassy had given him to sign off on.

Spock gave Jim a sideways glance; the kind with one upward lifted eyebrow.

Jim laughed gently, coming back from the kitchen cabinets, across the room. “What?” His eyes glittered. “You are sexy!”

“Thank you.” Spock, replied, deadpan, still reading, just as quickly, rom those Padds. “As are you.” He furthered.

Jim rubbed the back of Spock’s shoulder-blades with his tender-most touch. As he did so, he leant forwards just a little, and bent down, whispering, his lips touching the ear of Spock’s into which he spoke. “I love you.”

Spock, carefully, turned around, and responded to Jim with all the deep-seated love he had for Jim within his very being; the fiery yet so gentle love every Vulcan was capable of. He stood, taking Jim into his arms, and they kissed. Spock shared all he would always feel for Jim, within their Bond.

“Thank God it’s as simple as this one true feeling for us now…” Jim sighed, as he and Spock held hands; kissing with the O’zhesta, as well as their lips.

The End?  
14.6.16


End file.
